


Bringing up Baby

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Series: Little Wonders Universe [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, parenting, single dad, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Before Ben met Leslie, he had to learn to be a single parent.





	Bringing up Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to my 'Little Wonders' verse. Here we get a little backstory of Ben learning to be a single parent to Zoey. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Ben tried to soothe the crying baby and rocked her against his chest.

But it wasn’t ok. Nothing was ok. Because Jessica had walked out on them. The cries from baby Zoey weren’t cries of hunger or the need for a clean diaper. They were for her mother.

Ben’s mind reeled as he desperately tried to calm Zoey. But he kept thinking about Jessica, and how she abandoned them, didn’t want anything to do with him or the baby. Not even her parents could convince her to stay.

Jessica had left behind just two bottles of breast milk. Not enough to keep Zoey happy for a day. Ben knew he’d have to go to the store to buy baby formula, but he couldn’t bear to step outside and have people coo over Zoey, telling him that he and his wife must be so proud.

Because Jessica didn’t care. Her senses clouded by postnatal depression. 

How could she leave her? He didn’t understand how someone could just walk out on someone so tiny and helpless.

Zoey wailed louder and Ben hugged her closer to his chest.

“It’s okay” Ben whispered to the baby again, trying to focus on anything else but the tears falling down his face. “It’s going to be ok.”

~~

“Trust me, we’ve got it all under control,” Henry said as he ushered Ben towards his bedroom. Cathy, his wife, was cradling Zoey and swaying her to the side.

Ben tried to resist. “But what if she needs feeding, and you have Georgia?”

“Georgia is having a girls only sleepover with Steph, so we are spending the night here to relieve you,” Henry told him. “Come on, Benji, up to bed.”

Ben looked over his shoulder to Cathy. “She has this cry and when she does it, it means she wants her pacifier.”

“Georgia made every weird sound in the book, trust me, Ben, we’ll look after her,” Cathy said softly as she carried on rocking Zoey.

“But what if-”

“Oh for crying out loud it’s like having to deal with two children,” Henry snapped. “Up to bed, Wyatt. Come on.”

Henry marshalled Ben up to his room, ordering him into bed and closing the door behind him. 

Ben flopped onto the bed weakly. He wasn’t going to sleep. Paternal instincts had taken over in full swing and he didn’t want anyone other than him looking after Zoey.

He wanted to be there for everything, just watching over her. It didn’t matter how exhausted he was or how his eyelids drooped. He wanted his daughter…

Ben wasn’t sure when he finally drifted off into a deep sleep, but next thing he knew, he was being poked awake by Henry.

“Rise and shine, buddy. You’ve been asleep for nearly 14 hours,” Henry told him as Ben sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes.

“Really?” Ben said, astounded. “God, I haven’t slept that long in ages.”

Henry patted his shoulder. “It takes it out of you, parenting.”

“How’s Zoey?” Ben asked quickly, a little alarmed that Henry didn’t bring her in.

“She’s fine, she’s asleep on Cathy. She was fine during the night too. Eating, sleeping and pooping just as she should be.”

That comment made Ben smile ever so slightly, and tears cloud his eyes. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to do this, Henry.” 

Henry shifted on the bed and sighed. “I’m not going to lie to you, it’ll be hard. It’s never easy being a single parent. But you’ll cope. Me and Steph are going to take it in turns to watch each other’s kids so we can keep an eye on you if you need it. Mom’s on standby to come and stay with you for a week. Even Dad and Ulani are coming to see you next weekend to help out.”

He placed his hands on Ben’s shoulders and gripped them firmly. “You’re not alone on this Benji. You’ve got a kick-ass family behind you ready to help out.” 

The tears started to fall, and Ben sniffed. “Thank you, Henry,” he whispered through his tears.

“Hey, it’s no problem. We’re happy to help. Zoey’s freaking adorable. If I’m honest, I think being here is making Cathy broody, so thank you for that,” Henry grinned at Ben.

Ben chuckled and wiped his eyes, just as there was a faint knock on the door. Cathy walked in with Zoey, who was fussing in her arms.

“Sorry to interrupt. I think she’s getting sick of me and wants her Daddy,” Cathy said as she made her way to Ben, handing him the infant.

Zoey stirred a little in his arms and made tiny bleating noises, before finally settling, curling against his chest and nestling into his shirt.

“Hi, Zoey,” Ben cooed softly. “We’re going to be okay, right? We’ve got this.”

Zoey didn’t respond, she just cooed against Ben’s shirt.

~~

“Dada.”

Ben looked down at Zoey who was in her playpen. “What did you say, Zo?” he asked, crouching down to her level. “Did you just say Dada?”

“Dada!” Zoey chattered again, and Ben’s heart swelled with pride.

“That’s it! Good girl, I’m your Daddy,” Ben said happily, about to scoop her into his arms when she turned, pointing at a lamp close by.

“Dada!”

“Wait. No that’s a lamp. I’m Dada,” Ben tried to explained.

“Dada!” Zoey said defiantly, pointing eagerly at the lamp.

Ben sighed and bowed his head in defeat. “Fine.”

~~

“I can’t believe how big she’s gotten,” Julia Wyatt said as she watched Zoey toddled across the floor into Ben’s waiting arms.

He pulled her up onto his lap. “I know. She’s growing so much. Anything I buy for her, she grows out of instantly.”

He kissed the toddler’s head, and Zoey clapped her hands happily.

“Covfefe!”

“What’s she saying?” Julia asked, leaning in, trying to get Zoey’s attention.

Ben just grinned. “I don’t know, I’m just putting that down to nonsensical baby babble.”

Julia chuckled, and reached out her arms. Zoey slid off Ben’s lap and slowly waddled towards her grandmother, grinning widely as she tried to keep her balance.

“That’s it, come to Grandma,” Julia cooed and lifted Zoey into her arms. “She looks just like you, Ben.”

Julia wasn’t just saying that. It was true. Zoey had brown hair that was growing longer by the day. She had brown eyes with a yellow tint to them and Ben’s nose.

He was sorry for that.

~~

Ben heard the patter of tiny feet, and sat up from his bed. He knew what this meant.

The door pushed open and Zoey came rushing in, tears streaming down her face as she hurried to Ben’s side. 

“Daddy!” She sobbed. “Scary monsters.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, baby,” Ben soothed, tucking his arms under her and lifting her next to him in bed. “They can’t get you in here.”

Zoey’s eyes soon dried as she snuggled closer to Ben. “I sleep with you?” she questioned.

Ben grinned and wiped her cheeks. “Yes, you can sleep here.”

Zoey let out a large sigh of relief and flopped down next to Ben on the pillow. Ben chuckled and tucked her under the covers and lay down next to her, a hand resting on her back.

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to find a new girlfriend or wife. He’d have to break the news to Zoey that she was losing her side of the bed.

~~

Work kept Ben busy. Sometimes his hired nanny, Mrs Henley, had to pick Zoey up from school. He always tried hard to make it there at 2:30, but sometimes it wasn’t possible.

The best days were when he got out from work early and made it to the school gates on time. There he’d see Zoey walk out, chatting animatedly to her friends, her adorable R2D2 backpack weighing her down ever so slightly.

Then she’d lay eyes on him, and sprint across the yard, a huge smile on her face. He’d never tire of that smile.

Ben lifted Zoey into his arms. “Hey, kiddo!”

“Hi, Daddy!” Zoey said excitedly as he kissed her cheeks several times.

“Happy Friday,” Ben said as he lowered her back down to the floor. “What do you say we go get some ice cream, a special treat?”

Zoey’s eyes lit up. “Yes please, I want ice cream!”

Ben chuckled, and then noticed the letter in her tiny fist. “What you got there, Zo?”

Zoey looked at the letter and thrust it into Ben’s direction. “Ms Knope said to give it to you. She said she wants to meet you.”

Ben looked at the slightly crumpled letter. It was details about a parent/teacher evening and how Zoey’s teacher wanted to meet them individually for one on one sessions.

Ben sighed, he’d have to ask Mrs Henley to watch her for the evening while he did this. But hey, it would be worth it to find out how Zoey is really getting on at school.

It seemed like she was doing well, for a first grader, at least. But it would be good to get an honest opinion, rather than just hearing from Zoey about how great school is.

He put the letter into his suit pocket, and took Zoey’s hand. “Alright, Padawan. Ice cream shall we get?”

Zoey giggled loudly. “You sound like Yoda.”

Ben chuckled along with her. “Hmmm! Yoda I am?”

They walked over to Ben’s car, and as he buckled her into the backseat. He suddenly realised that he couldn’t remember a life before Zoey. She was a part of him, and always would be. This beautiful six year old, with long dark brown hair and amber coloured eyes. She was his angel.

He kissed her nose, and Zoey giggled again, wiping it off. “Slobbery,” she told Ben. So he did it again.

“Alright, ice cream time. Let’s go, Zo,” Ben said, after he climbed into the front seat. He put on a Wiggles CD and watched in the rear-view mirror as Zoey bounced along to the music in her car seat.

Ben wasn’t sure if it was possible. But he loved her a little more as every day passed.


End file.
